


Reefstuck

by MaatMons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fish, Gen, Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaatMons/pseuds/MaatMons
Summary: The trolls are now fish for some reason.





	1. Chapter 1

| OFF YOUR ASS SOLLUX!  
---|---  
| IT'S NOT HEALTHY FOR A FISH TO LAY ON THE BENTHOS ALL DAY.  
---|---  
actually, that really depend2 on the 2peciie2 of fii2h. |   
---|---  
| NICE TRY. BUT YOU'RE NOT TALKING YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS.  
---|---  
| IF YOU NEVER SWIM, YOUR MUSCLES WILL ATROPHY!  
---|---  
ii never 2ee _you_ 2wiimmiing.  |   
---|---  
|  CRABS CAN'T SWIM.  
---|---  
| AND THANKS FOR RUBBING SALT IN *THAT* WOUND.  
---|---  
| ASSHOLE.  
---|---


	2. Chapter 2

| hey! wwait up babe!  
---|---  
GO 4W4Y |   
---|---  
1'M TRY1NG TO LOOK L1K3 S34W33D |   
---|---  
| aww, don't be like that! us seahorses gotta stick together  
---|---  
NO _YOU'R3_ 4 S34HORS3 |   
---|---  
1'M 4 S34 _DR4GON_ |   
---|---  
|  ah yes… the forbidden lovve  
---|---  
NO R34LLY |   
---|---  
GO 4W4Y |   
---|---


	3. Chapter 3

| mmm… thii2 ii2 2ome comfy bentho2.  
---|---  
It Really Is Quite Lovely |   
---|---  
| ii could lay here all day.  
---|---  
It's Basically Our Prerogative As Rays |   
---|---  
| …  
---|---


	4. Chapter 4

| … and what ii2 even up wiith tho2e friiggiin' _manta_ ray2.  
---|---  
|  2wiimmiing iin the open ocean, nowhere near the bottom.  
---|---  
| freak2.  
---|---  
… |   
---|---


	5. Chapter 5

| wake up sl33py head!  
---|---  
I am clearly awake. I waved to you as you swam over |   
---|---  
| it was a joke equius  
---|---  
… |   
---|---  
| because mussels live in beds  
---|---  
… |   
---|---  
| fine, be that way  
---|---


	6. Chapter 6

| 000000000000!  
---|---  
| gh0st jellyfish!  
---|---  
| 00000000000000!  
---|---


End file.
